


Teaching and Appreciation

by Merfilly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A set of kisses
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kissathon





	Teaching and Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndeadRobins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/gifts).



Alec leaned in, after being certain she was sure, and Parker met him in that lean. The kiss was light, a press of lips, nothing more, and yet he felt it all the way through every nerve he possessed. He'd fallen for her, and now she was ready to try and be a 'them'. This kiss was just the first of many, he knew.

* * *

"Teach me."

"What? NO! Parker!"

The woman kept looking at him with that smile and bright eyes and Eliot thought he was damned, but how could he resist?

"Why aren't you having Hardison teach you?"

"It's for him."

That was just unfair. He could barely resist her requests, and now she was making it about Hardison? Hardison, who …

"Dammit Hardison," he muttered before moving closer. "Show me how you do it now, and then follow my lead, Parker."

She pressed her lips to his, and he almost broke it off at how sweet and light her kiss was. Still, the rule was to let Parker set her learning limits, and he slowly took control of that light kiss, changing it, shaping it… and feeling her match him all too well.

Hardison deserved it, though, so Eliot would give her every trick he could.

* * *

"Hey, man."

Eliot turned to look at Alec, just coming out of his bedroom, a pair of basketball shorts hanging off his hips and just emphasizing that Alec, despite being the brain, had a body to go with it.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

Alec came close, and leaned in, kissing Eliot light and quick before Eliot's brain ever engaged to evade.

"Teaching her, when she asked. I think it was bothering her, and now it's not."

Eliot wasn't sure just what the hell their lives were, but he wasn't about to trade it.


End file.
